


Bending

by yourlibrarian



Series: Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/pseuds/yourlibrarian
Summary: Change doesn't happen all at once.





	

Most of the time she can see nothing, and during the few moments of light she is too blinded to see anything. But she can tell what the space is doing to Aithusa. It's barely sufficient for a human, and unnatural for a creature as large, as glorious, as she. 

They have had to adapt, a little at a time. In her few moments of sight she knows what change looks like through Aithusa's stunted form. Nightfall was once Morgana's enemy, but the darkness no longer has the same hold on her. Now there is nothing else for them.


End file.
